The twin blades' lament
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Haruka 4- The story of how hakondou come to being, and how it becomes an ironic parallel to the story of Oshihito and Chihiro.


_You who seek strength by the blade is one who desires to kill_

_What can you give that is as valuable as the life you take away?_

_Life can only be weigh down with other life_

_You must give us a part of what you take away_

* * *

_Smiles and tears would always exist in the same amount_

_You merely want the ability to swap the roles around_

_To perform the comedy instead of the tragedy_

_The discarded choice would be forced onto the weaker ones_

* * *

_We will be your claws and ensnarl those you cannot reach_

_Yet the one who break the balance must restore it_

_For you want to possess what has yet to be yours_

_Any extra life that you take must be balanced by your own life_

* * *

_Our wielders keep on forgetting that we are not the only answer_

_Too much unwilling and unnecessary blood has been staining and dying us_

_So you must be the soul who pacify us by giving in willingly_

_Unless…unless you can show us what we have been taught to forget_

_

* * *

_

The blades were the same shade as gold but they did not appear to be warm. Hiiragi was sure that he would probably instinctively draw his hand back if he touched them, even though his glove prevented any direct contact.

When did Oshihito first use this weapon? Hiiragi could not answer that, but he was sure that the uncomfortable feeling that image caused was there since the very beginning.

But he had no way to convince Oshihito to stop using them- the other would probably use these blades on him instead. Oshihito saw the world in a rather black and white fashion and Hiiragi had mingled himself with the grey areas a bit too much.

"And that is why ikutachi remains asleep." He commented sadly.

Not only was the future inevitable, it also seemed to repeat itself. Oshihito would die to protect Ni-no-hime, just as his friend did so for Ichi-no-hime's sake.

Hasn't he seen this enough times?

Chihiro would always be the only one standing under that sakura, as the one who vowed to watch it with her would always break his promise.

"The future can be changed." He repeated Chihiro's words to himself with a bitter chuckle, as they seemed to be a mockery. "My master…a loyal servant should obey the will of his master, should he not? But it seems that this is one thing that I must deny you of."

Taking a deep breath, Hiiragi picked up hakondou and he was rather surprised at the weight- it was much heavier then he thought. Was it because they were in the process of sucking a new soul?

Yet wasn't he continuing hoping despite telling himself that it was all useless?

The blades were very cold and there was a soft but sharp hum- it was as if they were reproaching him for picking them up.

"He…he is different." Hiiragi began. "He is not unlike you two. I do not wish Oshihito to share the fate numerous others share because he is not like them."

But the blades refused to answer him.

The footsteps caused him to put down the blades and took his original position.

"Ah my master, you mere presence lights up this room as a single diamond amongst a basket of pebbles." Hiiragi's words were flippant, but his tone no longer matched their content.

Hiiragi's reaction had surprised Chihiro because what happened with Oshihito did not seem to surprise him. Although to say that he was not concerned would be a great insult, as he had showed a very deep sadness when he finally muttered out one single phrase: "Must this be?"

"Hiiragi, is Oshihito-san alright?" Chihiro whispered.

"Tooya's medicine does work so he should be waking up very soon, but as to whether he would be alright…You do me a great injustice, my master, by asking me a question that I am unable to answer." He finally said very grimly.

"What he said…it is true then! His sword…" Chihiro realised in horror.

"Hakondou eats his soul as that is the price he must pay for the strength and power that they lend him. But it is useless to try and convince him to not use it because he sees them as the only way to end this war.

"No! I won't let him do this!" Chihiro cried out as she tightened her grip on Oshihito's hand. "I will…I will stop him!"

Hiiragi did not say anything as he knows what would happen: Chihiro would do what she says and Oshihito would actually agree. However, he would still end up using it in order to buy the victory by sacrificing his life.

Walking to his seat, he picked up his scroll. How ironic that these blades were borne from the desire of protecting someone!

"My master…let me tell you a story as we wait for the last drop of sand to fall." He whispered. "Let me tell you how this blade comes into being. It is not unlike you and Oshihito as it is about a princess and a general who were fighting to restore the kingdom. The princess is said to have golden hair like you, while the general had black hair."

_

* * *

_

_The civil war was the result of a pair of twin brothers disagreeing with their father's will. Since the unsatisfied brother had very large military power, he managed to rally a majority of the country's troops._

_The other half was under the control of the princess' husband, and he was very loyal to the usurped king by seeing him as the rightful ruler since he was the one that the last king chose._

_"I swore to serve you and I do not break my words."_

_As a result, the two sides were evenly matched, which meant that the war dragged on._

_"When will this foolishness end?" The princess asked viciously as she watched the destructing of the castle that they were burning: it belonged to a cousin whom she was very close with._

_"Go and rest, you need your strength." He told her, and that was his way of comforting her._

_"You know that this is not my problem!" she snapped. "This…this is my cousin we are attacking! This is my own brother that we are fighting!"_

_He had never once doubted or questioned about her decision of accompanying him as he regarded it as very natural- this was for the kingdom and she was the princess. She was also a very capable user of magic as well._

_But now he realised that he made the mistake of not considering her mental strength._

_"Don't tell me that this is all done for the sake of protecting everyone as I have heard that too many times." She said. "But my other brother is probably saying the every same thing by claiming that he would make a better ruler._

_"How can you say that!"_

_"Because it is the truth- he would say such a thing! Besides, it doesn't change the fact that we are killing others. Even if it is done to protect others…we are still killing people!"_

_"There is no other way!"_

_"Could there be another way? If they come up to demand peace, will you give it to them?"_

_"Be reasonable, we can't pardon traitors."_

_"So what is the difference between protecting someone and killing in general? It is just an excuse!"_

_She ran out of their tent and he did not follow her, as this was not the first time such an argument has happened, and he learnt that what she really needed was to have some time too cool off._

_But he forgot one thing- his enemies were not all like him, they were not above practising assassination. A spy had actually managed to mingle into their camp and he saw their argument as an opportunity- he could never succeed if she was with him as the general was one of the best swordsmen in the kingdom._

_The assassin smiled even as he was killed, because this was enough. The death of the princess would do great harm to the force of usurped king._

_The general held his injured wife in his arms and he told her that she would get better as soon as the doctor come, but she shook her head._

_"Don't bother lying to me." she interrupted him, her barely audible whisper easily silencing him. "I know that I am going to die… but I don't want to die! We've only been married for a month when the war broke out…I want to have that normal life with you again. I want to live as we did in that one month! I want to have children!"_

_"We will." he said. "We will have daughters as well as sons…"_

_"Most of all…" she whispered brokenly, ignoring his lies. "I want to remain by yourside."_

_When her eyes finally closed, his two blades suddenly began to glow with a pale white light. Temporarily reaching out with one hand, he touched the blade._

_It was rather warm: a contrast to her body._

_"I will still be with you." He heard her whisper, even though the body in his arms would never speak again._

_

* * *

His two blades become known as ikutachi, as they would glow with a white light in battle and heal his life force, allowing him to be stronger without resting. In addition, the two blades become gold like her hair._

_With the help of these swords he rarely loses a battle and he soon ended the war for his master. He was deeply relived at this as he didn't want to fight anymore. While he was glad that the kingdom was now in peace, he would spent the rest of his life mourning for the wife whom war took from him._

_He fought in the war because he wanted people to be able to smile with their loved ones again, something that he could no longer do._

_But unknown to him, the king was planning to establish his powers even more by expanding his reign and he certainly could not let his best general go. Perhaps the king might not have been so severe if it wasn't for his other officials, who reasoned out that the general had married the princess even though he was not of an extremely high birth. Therefore, he should replay this honour by serving the kingdom loyally for the rest of his life._

_"You can not resign yet." Was the king's reply to his request. "You are still needed."_

_"Your majesty…we do not need to fight any more wars after what just happened." He reasoned out desperately._

_"General, you are much too naïve." One of the officials said. "Their mere existence is a threat. We understand that you are tired from the war but this battle is important!"_

_"It is all for the country- to protect our people." Another added._

_At that moment, he suddenly heard her words again, the argument that might have caused her life. _

_"What is the difference between protecting someone and just killing in general?"_

_"I understand how much you have been affected by the war, especially my sister's death. But my sister would have wanted you to do this." the king declared out. "She was always so proud of you and believed highly of you."_

_No, she wouldn't! He yelled out inside his head. She was thoroughly sick of the war! Of this whole mess! This was why she ran away from me…to her death!_

_But he was a loyal subject, so all he could do was to nod._

_Despite his reluctance of fighting, he was still very successful and by this time, many members of the upper aristocracy were more then a little alarmed. The general was getting much too powerful: soldiers wanted to join his troops due to his abilities and in addition, the nobles knew that he was very resentful toward them, as they prevented him from retiring._

_That was when they decided to launch the first attack._

_"Give up ikutachi?" he repeated in disbelieve. "…why? They have always been my own possession- the swords I received from my father when I came of age. And they are not just any blades, they are…her."_

_"To not give up will be treason." The messenger said coldly. "It is needed in crushing the rebels at the north."_

_"The rebel is only there because the regional ruler had too much tax!" he yelled out, unable to control himself. "She…she is part of these blades and I won't let her be used in such a way! She sought to protect me, not to kill innocent people!"_

_"Then you are declaring yourself to be a traitor. It is a shame that you should end up like this."_

_He had already been very tired of the whole thing but now he reached the limit of his endurance- he could no longer fight back. He had no strength left._

_Drawing out his blade, he watched the white light shone one last time._

_"What will happen when the body of the wielder is the one that get attacked?" he whispered. "Let my blood darken this light- let my death curse any that dares to touch them. I refuse to let anyone unworthy use this bade…"_

_The twin blades seemed to have drained all his blood from him because not only were they completely covered in blood, the general's body seemed to be a mere husk. When they finally washed off all the blood, the swords seemed very cold._

_Their new owner was to discover that they glow with a black light and instead of restoring his life force, it actually did the very opposite._

_A new name was given: hakondou._

_

* * *

_"That is the legend of the blades." Hiiragi finished. "It is certainly not a pleasant story."

"But Hakondou is meant to be ikutachi, a life saving sword!" Chihiro reasoned out. "Then…"

"Yes, my master, that is right. However, the general and the princess do not know that this general is doing all that he can to protect his princess." Hiiragi explained very bitterly. "To them, Oshihito is not unlike those who drove them to their death due to desiring more power…Perhaps they forget that their wielders can be different. After all, they probably saw the same thing over and over again."

The slight stir from the bed was enough to cause Chihiro to focus her attention there and Hiiragi used this opportunity to slip away. It was partly to give them some privacy, and partly because he could not bear to have any more false hopes.

Oshihito's promise would be sincere because he did not realise that this was a vow that he had to break.

What was already taken would never be returned but if Oshihito stop using these blades, then he could at least live. It was true that he would never be as strong as he was, but that would not matter at all if he could live.

"Wars are not fought for the sake of sacrifice- it is to live and return to the ones who awaits." Hiirago quoted out, what Oshihito once said. "It is my duty to make sure that these soldiers would return to the ones that they left."

But Oshihito seemed to forget that there were many who were waiting for him as well.

He glanced at the stars again, only to shake his head once more. He could find nothing to give him hope.

Fate would not change.

* * *

Everything happened as he knew it would, Hiiragi lamented as he saw this performance once again.

"Oshihito-san, don't do this!" Chihiro screamed out, barely held back by Kazahaya. "You promised me that you won't use them."

"But what choice do I have?" Oshihito whispered, unable to shut out the ringing of the two blades. "Hakondou…do you so desire my soul?"

"Oshihito-san, I…there is no point if you die to protect me!" Chihiro continued desperately. "I won't be able to be happy if you are not there beside me."

"You will be unhappy…" Oshihito repeated these words very softly. "…because of me? I…I seemed to forget why we made that promise… No…I even forget why I fought with these blades. It is not to kill, but to let people be able to smile again.

"If I use them…then you will cry."

Oshihito realised that he forgot the most important thing as he kept on seeking to end the war by getting rid of their enemies. He forgot that this was only a method, not the most important goal.

"I will not use it." He declared firmly. "I will not make you sad. I fight to make you happy, and I will not change this goal.

At that moment, a white light began to glow.

"Ikutachi..." Hiiragi whispered. "But how can this be? The stars…the stories…"

"Chihiro is a very special girl." Kazahaya said with a smile. "If anyone can change fate, then it will be her."

When Oshihito first saw Hakondou, they appeared as a woman and man who were both clad in a black clock with the cowl pulled over their face. But now, the rather transparent images in front of him were very different.

The man was dressed in a similar fashion as Oshihito- indicating his position as a general. The woman beside him was wearing a dress that seemed rather old fashioned, but the embroidery was rather similar to what was on the dress of the royalty.

"From now on, we will give you our strength freely." The woman said and her sentence was finished by the man: "As long as you only fight for the sake of protecting her."

* * *

A feast was held on that night to celebrate their victory but Oshihito did not feel like staying for long. Much to his shock, he managed to leave early due to Hiiragi, who appeared to have drunk a bit too much.

"I…need…to…get some fresh air." The older man had muttered as he grabbed onto Oshihito. "Help me…to reach to the door."

Oshihito immediately regretted his decision of helping Hiiragi as the other straightened the moment the door closed.

"Now, don't be angry." Hiiragi chuckled out. "I do have something important to talk to you about. It is about your swords."

"I do not understand what happened." OShihito admitted.

"Swords are not just tools to destroy the enemy; they are to protect those who we care about. Just as fighting is not the only important aspect of war, so it should not be the only solution." Hiiragi said seriously. "The man you saw is the first wielder of these blades while the woman is his wife. She became part of the sword due to wanting to protect him when she was assassinated. However, he was forced to kill himself and he cursed the swords even as he died- his desire of having vengeance then mingled with the initial desire of protection.

"Initially, they would consider the wielders and decide whether they should aid him or bargain with him. But after being wielded by so many who only saw them as a way to gain more power at the expense of others, they become cynical."

"Then I found them." Oshihito muttered. "I think I understand now.

"Why should you be the one who have strength? Why are you so special?" had been these two's words to him at their first meeting.

To them, both sides were the same.

"But then you wanted to protect Chihiro and they realised that it was your main goal. That is why they become ikutachi again, as you reminded them of what they were once like." Hiiragi finished.

The swords were still that shade of gold, but Hiiragi felt that they were now much warmer.

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:** **This story is the result of a poem that I wrote (the poem above the story), which basically deals with my view on hakondou. When I found out about them being ikutaichi (to be honest I am not fully sure whether this is the right spelling, but this is what one site says.) I felt that they must not be the evil life draining sword as I initially thought they were. I tried shift plus enter but I still didn't manage to have single line break so i had to put the line in. technically this poem has four stanze with four line in each stanze.**_

**_In the end I made the following conclusion: I think they changed from a living giving sword to being swords that sucks your soul because they are have become disillusioned: too many people just use them to kill for their own interest. I think the reason they think Oshihito is the same as many other is because Oshihito does have a tendency of just seeing killing their enemy as the solution- at one point in the game he actually said that hakondou is like any weapon, it is meant to kill. But I think what Hakondou want is that Hiiragi said, it is a weapon to protect._**

**_To be honest, this story was meant to be about reincarnation- it is actually an Oshihito x OC pairing. My initial idea is to make Hakondou just one single person, changing the game idea of two people. Well, partly one person. The original idea is the general and the princess from long ago, the princess making himself part of the sword and the general has a part of him in that sword when he died. What happened is that Oshihito ended up having hakondou again but by this time the princess (whose soul remain in the sword) no longer recognizes him due to what she has been forced to do due to greed- the amount of people she had killed._**

**_The story actually ends with her recognizing him, which made Oshihito remember his past life and after the war, he actually breaks the weapon, even though it is now ikutachi. But once he did this he sorts of free the part of her soul that is in there, and later on, he actually fo und the person she has been born into. As I said, this is a story about reincarnation._**


End file.
